Lover of Teeth
by kathrynw221291
Summary: oneshot for flint/wood fandom. just cutesy fluffy stuff.  rated t for some suggestions of sex and some swearing - they are teenage boys.  little bit of OOCness going on but oh well


**LOVER OF TEETH**

**Oliver wood/Marcus flint OWMF**

**I know that Marcus is a bit OOC in this – crying and being all soppy and needy…but I don't care because I think he's not just a hard-ass slytherin all the time…**

**Slytherins are people too lol**

Marcus flint was standing in front of the mirror staring at his large crooked teeth. He pulled back his top lip with his fingertips, frowning as he kept staring. Normally he didn't care what people thought of him. He was a Slytherin for fuck's sake! Not a whiney Hufflepuff that ran and cried if someone insulted them.

But for some reason when a gryffindor bastard called him a troll he got offended. He knew that it was Cormac Mclaggen; he recognised his deep croaky voice straight away. Fucking Gryffindors! How dare they insult the captain of the slytherin Quidditch team? He wiped a calloused hand over his face and leaned heavily against the sink. He was proud that he hadn't turned around and punched Mclaggen the moment he'd said it. He hadn't even turned around.

Other than his teeth, which could do with some serious dentistry or a good brace, Marcus flint was quite attractive. He had olivey skin, a strong jaw line and high arched cheekbones. His eyes were dark and glistening and were framed with dark eyebrows and messy midnight black hair. His lips were quite full and a reddish pink. He was often teased because his lips were a bit 'girly'. Except by the people that kissed him, they loved his girly pink lips.

So to be called a troll was a bit of a slap in the face really. He would never admit it to anyone, but he felt a warm tear slide down his cheek and land with a small sound in the sink he was leaning on. He didn't even know why he was so upset. It was just some stupid gryffindor being a dick for no reason.

He heard the door of the bathroom open and close behind him. He turned swiftly, finding himself standing a few feet away from his former rival, and now boyfriend, Oliver wood. The gryffindor moved towards him, frowning slightly as he stared into his tear streaked face.

"Marcus? Love? Are you alright?"

Oliver asked, placing both hands on his boyfriend's face and wiping away a tear with a warm pad of his thumb. Marcus didn't want to seem weak, but he couldn't help but cry and be himself in front of the keeper.

The slytherin closed the space between them, resting his head on a warm shoulder.

"Do you think I look like a troll, Oliver?"

Marcus whimpered, his voice muffled by the fabric of Oliver's robe.

"Huh? No of course not! Why would you think that?"

The tanned hands of the gryffindor once again grasped the pale face of his boyfriend, lifting his head so he could stare into the dark eyes that he loved so much.

"Just something someone said in the corridor earlier. Made me think about my ugly crooked teeth."

He bared said teeth, waiting for Oliver to wince and be disgusted by them. But he didn't move away. He merely kissed the slytherin hard on the mouth, running his fingers through the dark hair.

Marcus pulled away after a few blissful moments of kissing. He raised a dark eyebrow at Oliver, who was blushing lightly under the scrutiny.

"What the fuck?"

Marcus asked, chuckling slightly as he pulled the keeper back into his muscular embrace. Oliver looked up at him, arms wrapped around Marcus' neck. He planted another kiss to the 'girly' lips and smiled.

"I love your teeth Marcus. Honestly I do. I think they are the second best part of your anatomy."

Oliver answered seductively. Marcus grinned and then wore an expression of feigned innocence as he regarded the boy in front of him.

"What's your favourite part of my anatomy then, Mr. Wood?"

He enquired, as the sandy haired keeper licked his lips and smirked. Marcus felt thin-fingered hands slide around his waist and into the back of his uniform trousers, feeling them slide under the waistband of his boxer shorts was driving his reserve away second by second.

"I think you know the answer to that question, Mr. Flint."

Oliver replied, his speech muffled by him kissing the taller boy's collar bone and suckling the olive skin, leaving a tiny red mark behind.

"And if you don't; well, I will be more than happy to show some appreciation to said body part."

The keeper murmured, placing a hard kiss on his boyfriend's mouth. Marcus moaned at this special treatment he was receiving. However all of a sudden Oliver withdrew his tongue and his mouth and stepped backwards in a swift motion.

"huh?"

Was all marcus' short-circuiting brain could manage in a frustrated response.

"But I will appreciate you later. Sorry love, but I've got to go to charms and I can hardly do that with a raging hard-on for my slytherin boyfriend, now can I?"

Oliver said, pecking the girly lips one more time before turning to leave.

Marcus grabbed a thin tanned wrist before allowing Oliver to leave the room.

"I love you, you know that gryffindor boy?"

Marcus retorted, pulling wood back into his arms. He was attempting to control his blood from pooling all in an inconvenient place. Oliver stared at the slytherin boy who was wrapped around him. He had heard him moan those three words in the throes of passion, or to stop him from leaving in the mornings. He had also heard it slurred after a night of heavy drinking in Hogsmeade. But he had never heard him say it in a serious and meaningful way. His heart thudded against his chest. In his head he heard cheering, and could not keep himself from smiling.

"I love you too Marcus. You know that's the first time we've properly said that to each other?"

Oliver responded, hugging his boyfriend tightly. Marcus held him at arms length, his eyes raking over his body and then focusing on his caramel eyes.

"Really? I don't tell you enough. And do you really like my teeth?"

The slytherin blushed and looked away from Oliver loving gaze.

"Yeah I do, I love them Marcus. Did you see who it was who said it to you?"

Oliver said, his soft expression suddenly turning angry. Marcus looked down at him fondly, his loyalty to a slytherin like himself always made Marcus chuckle.

"It was …uh…that lanky guy that is in your house…uh… Cormac Mclaggen."

Marcus replied staring down at his boyfriend. Oliver's eyes narrowed at the mention of Cormac, his hands were fisting at his side.

"Babe, don't worry about it. He was just being a dick for the sake of it. I'm used to people insulting me. Totally doesn't matter."

Marcus responded, interlacing his fingers with Oliver's; to stop him creating fists.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it though Marcus. Ok fine. I won't do anything. Oh fuck! I'm gonna be late to charms if I don't hurry up. Bye love."

Oliver said, his breathing slowing down. With a final peck to Marcus' plump lips, he disappeared from the bathroom and tore off down the corridor towards his lesson.

Marcus leaned against the cool porcelain sink again. He smiled to himself and sighed happily. He found that he didn't really care about what Cormac fucking Mclaggen thought about his teeth anymore. All that mattered was that Oliver liked them. And that said gryffindor was willing to defend his honour, even against someone in his own house. With a final look in the mirror at his teeth, he walked out of the bathroom and towards the slytherin common room. He had to stop himself from being too cheery though, he had to on more than one occasion stop himself from whistling or humming. He was still a slytherin; he had a reputation to keep up after all.

The next day he and Oliver were strolling down the corridor, hand-in-hand, towards the greenhouses for their upcoming herbology lesson. Marcus noticed Cormac Mclaggen walking on the other side of the corridor. There was a small bloody split on his bottom lip, and he was refusing to look Oliver in the eye, a wary and fearful expression on his face.

Marcus smiled to himself; apparently his boyfriend had rectified the whole 'calling Marcus a troll' situation with Cormac Mclaggen after all.

Oliver hugged Marcus into his side and smiled up at him.

"I love you Marcus flint; teeth included."

Oliver whispered, Marcus placed a delicate kiss on the gryffindor's forehead, smiling as if he would never be able to stop. He may have a reputation to uphold…but Oliver always managed to make him act like a total sap. Marcus found, however, that he didn't really care that much.

**OLIVER LOVES THE TEETH…kinky you say? Well maybe**

**Hope you like it **


End file.
